


Disassembled

by Darkrealmist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon - TV, Corruption, Crossover, Demons, Drama, Extended Scene, F/M, Family, Fate & Destiny, Gen, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multiverse, Prophetic Visions, Puns & Word Play, Sitcom, Training, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: You can’t go through an experience like the Westview Anomaly and come out perfectly sane. Especially if you’re the Scarlet Witch. [Spoilers]
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 20





	Disassembled

Disassembled

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ , _Runaways_ , or Marvel Comics.

Summary:

You can’t go through an experience like the Westview Anomaly and come out perfectly sane. Especially if you’re the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

The Darkhold restructured itself while Wanda flipped from diabolic page to diabolic page with her telekinesis, the leftover signatures of _so many_ _spells_ calling out to her. A sentiment the recently crowned Scarlet Witch recited in her astral form in Agatha Harkness’ voice.

Buried underneath the infernal whispers and temptations were Many-Angled flashes of the Darkhold changing and re-exchanging hands. It was a mystery to Wanda whether the iron-bound book floating in front of her was the same volume in these visions, or if the fiery grimoire was in fact showing her the sum ownership of this and other copies in existence.

Powerful sorcerers, demonic figures, regular humans, and androids.

Cryptic names like the Ancient One and Ghost Rider. Eli Morrow and Morgan le Fay.

HYDRA among them too, concerningly.

She didn’t doubt the Darkhold had a mind of its own. She didn’t doubt it could alter its appearance or be enchanted to look a different way. The Book of the Damned was doing so by itself this exact second, reading her as much as she was reading it, and catering its lessons to match Wanda’s desires.

Through the Darkhold, Wanda learned to do things with her power she didn’t know were possible, such as how she assembled the energies available to her into mandalas and hex spheres.

_The bill comes due._

_How do you create matter from nothing?_

_You ever heard of the law of conservation of mass? You’re not creating energy. You’re stealing it._

These were rules and warnings stressed by individuals she never met, but which contradicted Agatha’s description of the Scarlet Witch as “a being of spontaneous creation.” The ash running down the spellbook’s rusted leaves painted a similar picture of her.

According to the Darkhold, the use of magic came with certain costs: _personal costs_ to sorcerers or witches in the form of their lifeforce and time (rigorous study, gestures, incantations); and _cosmic costs_ that may upset nature and the balance of the universe because the raw materials for magic are drawn from other dimensions.

The history of “light” magic was training to master it without fracturing the universe apart.

The history of dark magic and those engineering their sins was doing the opposite.

As the Scarlet Witch, Wanda found her home (un)comfortably in neither. She performed miracles, as Agatha mentored, free of the normal cost.

Wanda’s domain was Chaos Magic. Her destiny, _Decimation_.

Good or bad, she found her home in the Hex.

To Westview, she was no less a threat than Ultron or Thanos. She played a crucial part in saving the world from both, so they showed leniency when they should have shown her pitchforks and torches; however, their contempt towards her was _daggers_. The mess in Lagos merely gave people grounds to fear and persecute her more, and her actions in Westview would definitely amplify anti-enhanced hysteria and lead to nations tightening up the Sokovia Accords.

She and her sons, monsters. Demon spawn. Mutants.

She and Vision, an unusual couple.

She and her sons and their synthezoid father, an unusual family.

“Mom, are the fumigators finished yet? When can we move back into the house?”

It wasn’t Billy, obviously. Wanda had cast a realistic (but temporary) illusion confined to the walls of the room, ostensibly to test her growing abilities. You’d think she’d be done after holding an entire town hostage and making them dance to her will, but no. The Darkhold was shooting invisible wiggly-woos of its own into her brain.

“Excited to meet the new neighbours? It’s their son, right?”

“Mooom!”

“What’s his name?” Wanda pried nosily – fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine with her rotten mom jeans.

“You promised you wouldn’t look inside my head!”

“I didn’t need to, baby.”

Illusion Billy relented. “It’s Teddy…”

“Teddy. I’ll remember that.”

A visionary new age, perhaps? Witches and Wiccans could see into the future, couldn’t they?

You do the math. Because with her Chaos Magic, Wanda didn’t have to.

_Mom, help!_ Billy’s cry dispelled the fake.

_Help! Mom, please!_ Tommy’s followed.


End file.
